Seizure
by Lizard Pie
Summary: Years of training had taught Prussia very specifically in the art of recognizing good land, and then taking it for himself. Canada's was particularly nice, and as such there was no reason not to claim it. An attempt at a PruCan without fluff.


It probably had a lot to do with his history as a soldier, but Prussia was always up by sunrise without question. To slack off meant invasion, partition, and slaughter. Even if the threat of such things was almost completely gone, he still became exceedingly uncomfortable if the sun was up before him.

Canada, on the other hand, had grown up apart from Europe. He had no reason to fear for his life, as his only neighbor was friendly enough with him to keep a border unguarded and to protect his brother with a surplus of artillery. This raising left him with finding little problem in sleeping past sun up, his alarm, and subsequent alarms (seemingly innumerable ones). Prussia would have called this a benefit, could he see it as one.

Already finished with his morning routine, he headed back to the bedroom to find Canada still asleep. And, as he sat back on the bed, the young nation made no move to wake.

Prussia frowned down at him, and wondered if this laziness was a North American thing. Or was it just a Canadian one…? Prussia hadn't spent anywhere near enough time in the fully-grown U.S.'s household to know his rising habits. The last time he'd really been there was back in the revolution, but he was sure that such an event (and Prussia's demands that he get up) had made those very different. Maybe it wasn't continental. Maybe this was a pacifist thing, or a youth thing. Though, that would mean Germany would be just as lax in his habits…

Thinking about these sorts of things always made him bored and tired, so Prussia decided to stop. Instead, he decided to lift the covers and get a better look at the land that felt it could be so slothful.

His eyes slid over farmland, forests, and industry. He pieced together French flair, English refinement, and American ingenuity which had been blended together to become something unique. And that led him down into vital regions, which housed a wealth of oil and diamonds.

Prussia slid his hand along the Northern Territories, these vast expanses of nothing that covered his back. He moved through fertile, though barren, through impoverished and excessive lands. His fingertips trickled through cities and roads and harbors until he finally passed away from human accomplishment all together. He made his way to the natural resources, the most valuable portion of any of them. And when he reached past the forests, and made for the oil reserves, Canada was no longer not paying attention. No longer content to try and sleep until the afternoon, he now had wide and questioning eyes.

There was fear, too, but not nearly enough. This was confidence that came from a protective neighbor and isolation. Not even so much confidence, Prussia thought, as arrogance that an attack wouldn't come.

It was disgusting, and it was dangerous to have such a thing, particularly around old men like him who took such a display as a dare. The look Canada gave him now was an irresistible challenge, he was taunting and begging for someone to attempt a seizure. And, never one to ignore such a request, Prussia complied.

There was a cry of surprise, of pain, as Prussia dug into the resources. It was silenced as he went to explore, study, and fully know the fisheries and off-shore drilling. Prussia sunk his fingers as deep as he was capable of to feel the evolving culture, language, economy.

The invasion left Canada shaking as he reeled in confusion. He panted and winced, but there was exhilaration because he was feeling like a nation for the first time in centuries. It had him begging to be let go, because he had forgotten that begging did nothing at all.

It may have been too much for Canada, but it was nowhere near enough for Prussia. After decades of servitude, he was getting his bearings back. He removed his fingers to explore the wilderness above as he fully immersed himself in the best Canada had to offer. He did it again and again as he used everything he could to make his way through it all. And there was so much more to explore than he was used to...

Russia had more, yes, but damned if Prussia had been allowed this sort of investigative freedom.

As he surveyed in acute detail, Canada said he couldn't take it anymore. To be explored and ignored simultaneously was egregious, he insisted. He cried, to which Prussia laughed because tears had never done anything. England must have been going senile, if he hadn't taught his colony at least that much.

Canada gritted his teeth, humiliated at the shame levied against him. The territory was tense and boiling; which was exactly what had been hoped for. Prussia was alive again in land that was now his. Beautiful, exceptional, and most of all seized.

Canada made a demand for something which was stifled by a moan. Maybe out of isolation, naïveté, or even just curiosity, he was willing to go along with the invasion just so long as he had a part in it.

Canada took a hand and guided Prussia through everything that he hid from the world; through the might of his military and the intricacies of his government. That set, Canada moved his hands over Prussia's territory. They stumbled from inexperience as he tried to learn as much as Prussia already had about him. Prussia had no real idea if Canada was successful, nor did he really care enough to ask.

He did know that it took a very educated hand to run over territory and have any real idea what you were looking at. Any idiot could look at land, but it took unimaginable amounts of practice and knowledge to be able to see past everyday beauty and really get to know what its true potential was. It felt like the first time the young nation was really surveying, and as such the touch was as rough as the soft-spoken nation was capable of being.

It'd probably take decades, if not centuries, for him to truly understand what he was meant to do. But, even if Canada wasn't there yet, he was eager to learn and did all in his power to get a mastery of it. It must have been difficult for a nation without colonies under its control (disobedient provinces hardly counted), and a nation who'd spent much of its life being passed between one greater power and another.

The oil wells were building pressure to the point where he twitched and gasped with irritation. Canada tried to ask to be let go, to have the mining finished so that he could relish in the riches it brought rather than just have the frustration of leaving it underground. Prussia reminded him, because evidently he had no idea, that asking did nothing if you wouldn't back it up.

Canada's teeth ground as he was brushed off again, and as the necessity for relief from this invasion became a need as opposed to a want. When words did nothing, he forced Prussia's hand to run into his nuclear arms. He pressed it down until the sheer number of his uranium stores, the sheer amount of destructive capability he had, was fully recognized.

Normally, such a declaration would be followed with the tables immediately turning. Prussia should have been forcefully removed, flipped, and defiled into submission against a power that was sure enough of itself to convince him it would stage a fierce attack. But the fact remained that there simply wasn't a change in what had become the protocol. Maybe Canada was simply used to being conquered and colonized by Europeans, or maybe he'd been shopping for an alliance like this. Who knew? Prussia, at least, didn't care enough to put in the effort of thinking about it.

There were much more important things to concentrate on. such as territory that was asking and begging to be seized. Territory that lifted, offered itself, and tried to become one with its conqueror. This eager land had oil that was ready to be extracted, and such a prospect was far too much to resist.

Prussia seized the region. He mined and pumped for all the resources were worth, and was rewarded with the culture and language pouring out of Canada's lips. It fell in streams to match the rivers which ran down him and pooled beneath his body.

When the territory was fully claimed, it was done with explosive force that shook Prussia to the core. Canada yelled in reply, and allowed diamonds and oil to spew forth and cover them both in the wealth of it all.

The process complete, they collapsed together, breath and heart beats now as one. Prussia closed his eyes with a satisfaction that he hadn't felt in almost a century. It was rich land, and this particular occupation had been a wild success. He'd do well with it.

With the way Canada wrapped his arms around his conqueror, it was obvious the sentiment was mutual.

"That was wonderful," Canada said; his voice contented in its exhaustion.

"'Course it was, I'm awesome, remember?" Prussia ran his fingers through the fields of wheat idly, enjoyed their bounty.

Canada chuckled as he nuzzled against him. As his eyes drifted shut, as he prepared to return to what seemed to be hibernation, he asked, "What got into you?"

Prussia joined in this affection, if only for the novelty. "Just thought it was 'bout time I claimed some new territory."

Canada's eyes were no longer closed.

"Wait, what?"


End file.
